Racetracks are typically circular in design and may include a plurality of concentric circular lanes, depending upon the type of race to be run on the track. Foot races, skating races, car races, horse races, dog races, bicycle races, motorcycle races, and so forth are all typically run on a circular-type track. The present inventor recognized that by redesigning the track audience or fan participation and interest can be heightened.